mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Natural Monsters
Natural Monsters are the first type of monster encountered in My Singing Monsters. They're the cheapest Monsters to buy and the easiest to breed, and require lower amounts of food. They are called Natural because of their Breeding Class, which is also called Natural. Each Natural Monster has one or more of the following Elements: Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth and Fire, with each element able to live in at least one of the Natural Islands (except Fire, which is able to live in four islands). Only four out of six of these elements will appear on each Natural Island, meaning that some species of Naturals will not be able to meet unless they are teleported to another island, or placed in Gold Island. Breeding In general, these types of monster are generally easy to breed because all that is required is to find two monsters that, together, have the Elements required for the certain monster. For example, a Bowgart (Plant, Water, Cold) can be bred with Oaktopus (Plant, Water) + Mammott (Cold). However, breeding using monsters with multiple elements do not guarantee success and may result in either parent that you have used to breed the monster of higher elemental complexity. Breeding Natural Monsters in certain combinations might result in "special" (non-Natural) offspring, such as the Shugabush (Legendary), single-element Ethereal Monsters, Seasonal Monsters (only in special occasions), Rare Monsters (also only in special occasions) and Epic Monsters (also only in special occasions). This does not happen in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, as of now. Levels Monsters can be leveled up in order to make them grow in size, allow them to be used in Breeding structures, increase Currency generation, teleport them to special islands, and collect bonus goals. For details on Monster leveling, see the Treat and Feeding pages. In Other Games Natural Monsters also appear in My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire, the prequel to the original My Singing Monsters. In Dawn of Fire there are six elements: Earth, Fire, Cold, Water, Plant and Air. The Natural Islands are fused together into one Continent, meaning that all Natural Monsters can live side by side, unless they are sent to Outer Islands. List of Natural Monsters Monsters with the Element of Fire are included in a separate page, as they do not appear in the original game. Single Element Main Article: Single Element Monsters These monsters can be bought with Coins, but cannot be bred, unless one of them is already owned. Kayna is an exception, costing Relics to purchase. Double Element Main Article: Double Element Monsters These monsters can be bred from two Single-Element Monsters, with a 100% success rate. However Double-Element Fire Monsters are not guaranteed. Triple Element Main Article: Triple Element Monsters These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed. Quad Element Main Article: Quad Element Monsters These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Triple-Element Monster, or from two Double-Element Monsters. Even harder to breed. Notes *The Natural class is the third largest class of monsters, after Spectral Monsters and Rare Monsters. *The only islands in the original game in where all Natural Monsters can live are Gold Island and Composer Island. **The exception to this are Fire monsters, which can only be on Fire Haven, Fire Oasis, Psychic Island and Faerie Island. *The Natural, Ethereal, and Magical classes are the only classes that have multi-element monsters. All other monsters either have one element or none. Category:Natural Monsters